


Take me under the stars

by NoPPPPPPPE



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Ginga Bishounen, Glove Kink, It seems that they're all sixteen..., M/M, More smut than fluff XD, Naked Male Clothed Male, So they are in their majority now, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPPPPPPPE/pseuds/NoPPPPPPPE
Summary: Yuroi was furious. That, Takuto had understood as much. Over what, he couldn't have said. Until the dense boy was told by an annoyed Wako that it had been his bloody birthday and Takuto had forgotten about it...Very Kinky Work. You have been warned.
Relationships: Tsunashi Takuto/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Take me under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I will be warning you. These are my kinks. There will be multiple instances where there is come eating so if you don't feel comfortable about it, then I suggest you don't read it. However, I am very open to constructive criticism, such as how I have portrayed the characters and other things. And I highly advise you that you point out the grammar faults. English isn't my first language. 
> 
> For my OC, Yuroi :
> 
> He is relatively short, half a head shorter than Takuto. He's rather sensitive about it, not enough to hit you, sure, but he will find his way to make you pay. He has a tan skin, a fair build made from a lot of swimming, a good endurance (wink wink) and a kind heart. He has clear green eyes, with some freckles on his cheeks, and brown/black hair, with a small braid (if you've ever seen Bungou Stray Dogs, imagine Atsushi's strand of hair but with a small braid instead.) 
> 
> He is rather reclusive, he won't speak to someone unless he needs to, or if the person is trying to strike a conversation with him. 
> 
> I don't want to give too much information because most of it will be in the fanfic. So enjoy your reading, if you're still there ^^

Yuroi was furious. That, Takuto had understood as much. Over what, he couldn't have said. Until the dense boy was told by an annoyed Wako that it had been his bloody birthday and Takuto had forgotten about it. Now it gave a context to him. And explained why he didn't want to be in the same room as him alone or that he hadn't come to the apartment or had sex with him. That one didn't have effects at first but in the past few days, it became increasingly hard to concentrate without thinking about Yuroi's pale thighs around his waist, fucking him like crazy.

And this afternoon, it was taking the bloody cake. Yuroi and the others were hanging out, as usual and Yuroi bought a specific treat. That specific treat was a flavored popsicle. The long kind. And he was sucking it. Hard. Wako and Sugata knew perfectly what was going on and couldn't help but see how amusing Takuto was. Several innuendos were flowing from the boy's mouth like a river. At some point, Wako had even giggled, as Takuto began to walk a bit less straight. But there was always a distance between the two. It was punishment. The last few innuendos were seen as such by Wako and Sugata but had a slightly different meaning to Takuto. In fact, one of them wasn’t exactly what they thought.

_ I heard that the constellations were rather bright tonight...

_ I swear, this weather is too hot. Sure it's an island but still... How can you even wear so much clothes guys? I'm sweating...

_ Not feeling too hot with your clothes _on_ , Takuto?

These three held three specific information. The first was talking about the place. Stars was referring to Zero Time. He had brought his boyfriend a few days after they confessed their love for one another and as Yuroi loved watching the stars, he loved the place. And while it might have meant something else, like a time of the night, outside, Yuroi was now associating the place with ‘the bright constellations’ and other space phenomena.

The second meant he wanted to be naked while fucked. Obviously.

The third... Meant that Takuto would have to keep his clothes _on_ if he wanted to fuck him. So in Ginga Bishounen style.

_ No, not that much...

It was the most obvious lie he could have uttered. His shoulders were slightly hunched, and his skin was red. Sugata had a look of compassion on his face. Who could have known how devious the boy could be when he was taking his revenge? A devil in disguise. Said boy had a cocky smile on his face, still licking his red popsicle, aware that his boyfriend was staring at him. And Takuto wanted nothing more than to wipe this smile off. When Yuroi decided to get home, he made it known to the group and began to walk away. Naturally, Takuto followed in toe.

Sugata was shaking his head, rolling his eyes, and Wako was covering her mouth, laughing at the couple. They were really a funny bunch. When Sugata and Wako could no longer see them, Yuroi took a sharp turn in an alley, knowing Takuto was behind him. He turned around, looking straight to Takuto, his gaze filled by desire. Takuto resisted the temptation to just jump on him and concentrated. When Yuroi saw his chest glow, you could easily guess his excitement.

The cry froze everything around them, already transporting them into an alternate dimension. They found themselves in Taubaan's core, however, only Takuto was experiencing the transformation, for he was the Cybody's master. Yuroi was gradually losing his cockiness, his behavior drifting more and more towards a submissive one, watching the transformation with barely contained impatience and anticipation.

Takuto was the one wearing the cocky grin this time, dressed in his Ginga Bishounen uniform, fully intent to make the teasing boy pay for everything he'd been through this afternoon. He wasn't as strong-willed as Yuroi, he couldn't tease him like he did. However, he would do what the boy wanted, which was to fuck him until he could no longer feel his butt.

Yuroi had barely time to prepare as Takuto was pouncing on him. He was sent against the ground, the hovering Takuto over him, elbows near his head, knee between his legs, one hand holding his jaw and the Ginga Bishounen's hungry lips on his. Moans were muffled and Takuto's tongue straight into his mouth, relishing into the strawberry taste and the welcome feeling. It was utterly delicious, seeing how submissive the boy was. He swirled his tongue around his, sucking hard, keeping the jaw in place, sensing the trembling boy against his body.

Needing their oxygen, they separated, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. A tiny drop landed his collarbone. And in an instant, Takuto was on him again, pushing the T-shirt away from his neck and sucked. Hard. Yuroi's cry echoed inside the core, his hands gripping at Takuto's back, his legs wrapping around his waist. When Takuto separated from the skin, it was a very angry red that would surely leave a mark the next day. And it gave a big feeling of satisfaction to imagine him, trying to hide it from his comrades... He suddenly had the urge to mark every single part of his body. And seeing him so excited already was really thrilling. In fact, it seemed like the boy was barely able to form a sentence, winded, his breathing short. He was sweating, a sight that Takuto had truly missed. He would make up for lost time soon enough. After an attempt to say his name, the Ginga Bishounen muttered :

_ I am going to fuck you so hard you will have difficulties to walk. And since you are so kinky, you will be fucked naked. Naked. Against me. You like that, right?

A desperate whine was his response and the chuckle from Takuto was just a way to pass his bloody hard erection. He wanted to fuck him so badly but seeing the boy like that was too much of a pleasure. He wanted to see him beg. He went on.

_ You love when I am like that, right? You cock is already hard against mine... Can you feel it? Can you feel my cock through my pants? And yours? Don't you worry, I have not forgotten. You want to be naked while I am still wearing these clothes, right?

The boy just found the strength to nod, despair in his eyes. Oh, he loved that so, so much. First time dirty talk and he felt like cumming already. And from the twitch coming from his boyfriend, it wouldn't be long before it was his turn. But Takuto wanted to have the satisfaction of having made him cum first. He lowered his face near Yuroi's ear, whispering huskily :

_ You looked like you wanted my dick in your mouth... Sadly, I will take your place. I am sure you will mind, right?

The boy was bloody excited, trembling and when he felt Takuto's hand grasping slowly his hard erection through his shorts, he bit his finger to stop a whine, eyes shut tightly in concentration. Ever so slowly, Takuto backed away from Yuroi's face, his hungry eyes racking the body in front of him. Yuroi's body was covered in sweat, his T-shirt drenched, showing his nice chest. Takuto fully intended to undress him and he couldn't shake off the excitement of fucking him after so long.

With a low pace, he arrived in front of the boy's stretched pants, smirking. He sent a glance at Yuroi's face, seeing the boy opening an eyelid, before closing it as soon as he was spotted. The smirk widened and Takuto couldn't take it anymore. That boy would be screaming in a few. He popped it open, discovering the member against his boxer's material, staining it in pre cum. Unconsciously, he licked his lips and lowered the boxer, exposing the cock to the fresh air and Takuto's hot breath.

He wanted so much to masturbate right now but he reasoned he would do so, maybe a bit later. A shiver had come when the cock had been uncovered and a whine came from Yuroi when Takuto wrapped his gloved hand on his cock. It was already twitching. Barely a few strokes were necessary, Yuroi was on the verge of orgasm. And Takuto felt it too. His cock was stretching his pants like crazy, desperate to get out and stick itself into the boy's ass.

Takuto knew he couldn't play with it with his hand. It would be over too soon. His mouth, which had been hovering over the member before wrapped itself around the member. The cry of Takuto's name made him want to fuck him so hard he had to physically restrain himself. Yuroi helped in a way, as the boy was putting his hands into Takuto's hair, clenching while twitching almost violently. He put his hands on his waist, blocking the boy and languidly bobbing his head up and down, his eyes not leaving Yuroi's face.

Sobs of pleasure were coming from him, it was a wonder how his vocal cords were still intact. A louder cry made it a fair warning and Takuto buried his mouth to the hilt, the member twitching like mad against his throat. The familiar taste of cum arrived on his tongue and he gulped it as soon as it came. He sucked harder, the boy trembling. The sounds of Takuto drinking his cum was continuing his orgasm and the boy was breathless.

Takuto lifted himself up, loving even more the sight of Yuroi. It was simply amazing. Seeing him licking his lips and cleaning them with his glove gave a renewal to Yuroi, certainly because it had been a few days since he had masturbated. But the Ginga Bishounen could hardly wait any longer. He wanted to fuck him. Like he never ever fucking did. He pushed the T-shirt away, mindful a bit of Yuroi, taking it by the hem and began the task of undressing Yuroi. It was quick, really. The T-shirt was sent somewhere behind Takuto and the shorts and boxers having already been unfastened, it was quick for them to be thrown like the T-shirt before. Yuroi wore flip-flops, which were taken of too, making him now completely utterly naked in front of Takuto.

And only Takuto understood the thrill Yuroi had. There was something that really showed his superiority, it was like a mark he was the 'master' so to speak, the one who controlled the situation, the one who fucked. And that something was his clothes. Takuto looked like a general in them and Yuroi had hinted before he was a sucker for glove kink. Only now did Takuto understand why, as well as remembering everything. The ultimate fantasy Yuroi had was just that. Being fucked into oblivion by a Takuto wearing his Ginga Bishounen's uniform.

And he began to love it. He attempted to find the zipper in the pants and when he did, he took it down, quickly searching for his boxers and what was behind it. Grasping his cock in gloved hands, the material giving him a weird feeling, though the contact was not unpleasant. Not that he could even think about it. No. The only thing that counted was sticking his erection, pre cum flowing at the tip into his butt. He turned the boy around, cock twitching at the submission of the boy. Crouching, he pushed the asscheeks and began to lick the butthole.

It was beginning to feel really warm now. His neck was dripping in sweat, wetting the scarf, the clothes tight on his body. It was slightly uncomfortable. But so thrilling at the same time. His tongue darted inside, and he was surprised to taste a weird substance. It was like liquid but thick-... Takuto wanted to thank his boyfriend profusely at this moment. It was lubricated. The boy knew what they would do, he had prepared himself for that.

An overjoyed animalistic growl came from Takuto and without waiting, he grasped his erection, his other hand stretching the pink asshole and pushed it inside. The lubricant had warmed up after some time, all the while making the passage smoother. He wondered for a moment if it was what it felt like when you entered a vagina. A moan escaped from them both and Takuto grasped his hips roughly, digging into his waist. The boy was trembling, screaming incoherently, as he pounded into him, the welcome heat surrounding his cock, the familiar tightness sending him into a never-before-reached high. Yuroi was gripping the floor in front of him, drooling.

Takuto passed one of his gloved hands on the naked back, admiring the rosy hue it was taking because of the heat. He licked his now dry lips, his sharp thrusts making his lower cape almost float behind him. He was gripping the ribcage, caressing his lower back, and then touching the very nice butt that Yuroi had. The walls were clamping around his member. It was a bloody wonder how he had managed to keep it that long. Not too long after, Takuto groaned loudly, increasing his pounding. He came harder than he could remember, filling the boy to the brim, his breath coming in hard puff.

Looking at the boy, he could see that he had reached his high too as cum was dripping slightly on the ground. But Takuto's member was not softening. It was still hard. And now, Takuto had all the time to control it. If before it had been mostly animalistic, now he could take control like he loved it so much. He was not finished. Still buried to the hilt, he turned the mess of a boyfriend that was Yuroi, his tongue sticking out, his eyes barely open.

_ We're not done yet, Yuroi. I have promised that you wouldn't be able to walk straight, didn't I?

He thrusted a bit and Yuroi whined at that. His smirk got wider if it was possible.

_ You are tightening again around my member... And I see your member lifting itself up again! You are such a dirty boyfriend, aren't you?

In a bit of strength, Yuroi put his legs around his waist. The lower cape flowed behind him. Takuto's head was once again at Yuroi's level, having the opportunity to see how desirable the boy was. He pinned his wrists against the ground, grinning at him, before he drifted towards his ear, whispering.

_ You will moan so loudly your voice will break, lover boy.

Yuroi's body tensed as Takuto licked his ear, his hands clenching, shivers on his skin. The contact of his skin against the clothes was sending his mind into a mess. A slow thrust was creating a volcano beneath his skin. His throat was hoarse now. Takuto moved slowly his head, his breath on the already hot skin, watching as goosebumps were rising on it. He found a very nice place in Yuroi's neck and began his assault. He threw himself on it, kissing it and licking it.

It opened the floods and once again, Zero Time was filled with screams. A thrust in the correct time almost broke Yuroi's voice as Takuto bit into the neck, feeling the beating jugular beneath it. He knew that it was everything Yuroi had ever wanted, and he deeply enjoyed it. It was slowly turning into a kink now, even if he didn't realize it.

He chose another place, on his chest, sucking just as loudly. The responses were the best and even against the cloth, he could feel the hard length, pushing against the thick white coat. His toes curled in his boots at a loud moan. He loved it so much. His gloved hands left his wrists and began to glide on the skin and rested against the perked nipples. He kissed the boy fully on the mouth, Yuroi putting his arms around his neck, loving the contact of the collar against his skin. He couldn't choose what he loved the most, the mouth against his or the marvelous contact of Takuto's gloves.

A moan died in his throat, Takuto's tongue going deep into his mouth, invading and dominating everything in it. The previously controlled pace Takuto had set was quickly becoming faster and faster. If Takuto hadn't been fucking him, Yuroi would have laughed at his attempt to tease him. But right now, he could barely think.

The gloves twisted his nipples once again and he swore he saw white. His erection was twitching, meeting the material of the coat eagerly. Eventually Takuto left his nipples and his mouth. He settled his mouth on one of them, one hand pushing his back towards him and the other wrapping against his erection.

The pace was growing faster and faster, shivers running down all over his skin, moaning incoherently, body twitching as he once again clenched his hands on Takuto's back. A cry finally got rid of his voice as it cracked down, now coming in whimpers and sometimes some begging. His mind was a mess and he pushed his head against Takuto's shoulder, their breathing growing erratic. Takuto kissed him as a moan died in his throat and as he came. Takuto did a few more thrusts before he did the same, shuddering.

They separated, their breaths as harsh as ever. Takuto looked down and discovered the mess done on his clothes. His eyes met Yuroi’s own. Smirking, he lifted his dripping gloved hand and began to lick it. The sucking sound and the sight were absolutely magnificent. Taking the cum on his coat, he gathered it and licked it with the same languid eagerness.

_ I love your taste.

How in the fuck could his boyfriend find cum good? And how could he even find that exciting? He could see Takuto sweating in his clothes and suddenly he felt sorry. He hadn’t even taken the scarf off. His boyfriend must have had mind reading ability because he was guessing what he thought.

_ And here I thought I could fuck you all day long as the Ginga Bishounen, saving a poor guy from his lust...

His eyes met his in silent understanding and a tired but thankful smile appeared on his face. A similar one appeared on Takuto's, except there was an edge to it.

_ So where were we already... Oh yes, fucking you so much until you couldn't walk. We still have some job to do.

The smirk sent a shiver down his spine as his heart was once again filled in excitement while his mind was just sighing. Why did Takuto had to have such stamina? And how in the fuck did he manage to survive against such an incubus? As he felt Takuto's lips against his neck once again and the gloves wandering around his body, he couldn't help but love this. Takuto was now standing up, pushing him against one of the core's wall. The gloves were caressing his waist and now that they were up, Yuroi could feel cum dripping from his hole. That would be a pain in the ass to wash himself. His grip was a bit less strong now and Takuto realized it as he approached himself sufficiently for Yuroi to wrap more conveniently his arms around his neck. He would be a bit softer now, though it certainly didn't mean he would tune down the dirty talk.

_ I will fuck the living daylights out of you, Yuroi... I am sure you can feel my cock in your butthole right ? Can you feel it, he purred, how hard it is? And how hard you still are? Difficult to please? I don't like easy jobs. Don't worry. You will be handled carefully, by one Ginga Bishounen. And no worries. The clothes will stay on.

Sometimes Yuroi was deeply angered by his boyfriend, much like the time he forgot about his birthday or about a date (because he hadn't seen it as one, bringing along Wako and Sugata). And there was other times where Takuto was very thoughtful. As he felt gloves on his sweating skin, his eyes met Takuto's, warmth exchanging through them. Their lips met softly, without tongue this time, accompanied with slow thrusts. It wasn't driven by lust now. It was just love making. _ I love you, Yuroi. Yuroi was a bit out of it and simply mewled contently when Takuto's warm lips were kissing his cheeks, trying to convey as much affection as he could. The thrusts soon enough had a pace and moans echoed in the sphere, with Takuto wrapping his hand once again on his erection. But there wasn't violence and biting like before. Only Takuto holding Yuroi tighter, not even letting him room to breathe. Once he was sure that Yuroi could handle it, Takuto found his confidence once again and dirty words soon enough came back.

_ You are mine, Yuroi. Mine. Your charming body, all desirable, is mine. Your cock which, I am sure, you can feel, is in my hand. Why is that? Because you are mine. Mine.

A soft broken cry echoed inside the sphere as Takuto shuddered and emptied his release inside Yuroi, as said boy came once again into Takuto's glove. His grip was weaker this time and in a whisper, Takuto said : We will take a break. And when you feel ready, we can go at it again. Okay?

He nodded as sleep began to take its hold, hugging his boyfriend as he was lowered gently on the ground, still hugging. There was only warmth as Yuroi was entering the realm of dreams, thinking about how he was not cold because of the aftermath of sex and the appeal that a certain Cybody's driver will do a lot of things once he is ready to go once again... It was so nice to know that time was frozen, as long as they were inside the dimension. And Takuto's body was like a cover to him, the warm clothes seemingly transmitting their warmth to his body. Softness on his skin and kisses landing softly on his cheeks. He loved it.

___________________

Takuto hadn’t been joking when he told him he wouldn't be able to walk straight. In fact, he couldn't even walk.

The doctor that visited them had that freaking twinkle in his eye when they tried to convince the guy that it was just Yuroi who felt a bit sick. Who were they kidding ? He had to stay in a bed for a few days it seemed. True to his promise of keeping his clothes on, Takuto had also kept that promise and honestly, Yuroi was divided between killing him, blushing like crazy as he was thinking of what they had done while Takuto was wearing his clothes, or just hugging him and thank him for the wonderful time he had had.

However, the smirks on Sugata's and Wako's faces when they told them that he had felt a bit dizzy this morning was now convincing Yuroi to just destroy his boyfriend.

All plans were foiled however with a kiss on the cheek, a kind hug, apologies, and the promise that they would do so again as soon as he could walk. It seemed like the Ginga Bishounen had loved immensely what they did. And wanted to do it again. If it wasn't for his butt hurting like crazy, he would have asked to do it immediately. But oh well...

Having his boyfriend tending to him was very sweet and it gave him the opportunity to speak with him, as long as he wanted. With Takuto giving him a goodnight kiss whenever he went to sleep. Cuddling with him in his bed, just enjoying the other’s company. Takuto was using all his free time to stay with him, not even going out with his two other friends, even forgetting his homework sometimes. Luckily, Yuroi was always there to remind him of that. Sometimes he hated his boyfriend for being so forgetful. And other times, he just loved him so much. But well... That's what love is, right?

**Author's Note:**

> You stayed till the end ? Nice... I hope it wasn't too bad and you had a rather good time.


End file.
